Recover (Staff)
|name = |firstseen = Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |type = Staff |rank = B |uses = Varies}} Recover is a staff that debuted in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. It is the most potent healing Staff available in the Fire Emblem Series, only surpassed by the Saint's Staff, the Latona and the Goddess Staff. Overview When cast, this staff will completely replenish the HP of a selected ally unit, regardless of how high the user's Magic stat is. Such a powerful effect is offset by the limited number of uses this staff possesses, and it should thus be used sparingly. The Recover Staff is usually obtainable near the resolution of the games it appears in, where it is sold at exorbitant prices by vendors. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia White Magic |8 |-- |-- |1 |-- |HP Cost: 1. Exp: 9 }} Fire Emblem: Three Houses Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventory |Gotoh |- |Vendors |Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Learnt |'Innate:' Silque • Genny |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 12) '''Book 2:' Willow (Ch. 16) |- |Inventories |'Book 2:' Maria |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Vendors |'Generation 1:' Ch. 4 '''Generation 2:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 10 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Enemy Dancer - Ch. 18 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Yodel • Guinivere |- |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest |- |Vendors |Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Treasure |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 26x - Chest '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 28x - Chest |- |Vendors |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 18 - Chests |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Final |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Dropped |'Part 3:' Enemy Bishop - Ch. 2 |- |Vendors |'Part 3:' Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame '''Part 4:' Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Thief - Ch. 15 |- |Inventories |Gotoh |- |Vendors |Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Thief - Ch. 14 • Willow - Ch. 16 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 18 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 20 |- |Vendors |Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 22 |- |Treasure |Ch.14 - Chest • Para. 16 - Chest |- |Event |Para. 11 |- |Shops |Demon's Ingle • The Dragon's Table • Mercenary Fortress • Wellspring of Truth |- |SpotPass |Elincia • Nomah • Lachesis • Oliver |- |Others |Double Duel |} Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |Innate |Silque • Genny • Nomah • Yuzu |- |Learned |Celica (Priestess - Lv. 9) • Promotions to Sage & Priestess Classes |- |(Re)classing to Cleric |Faye • Clair • Mathilda • Mae • Palla • Catria • Est • Sonya • Emma |} Fire Emblem: Three Houses |Learned |'Faith Rank C': Byleth • Edelgard • Hubert • Caspar • Dimitri • Dedue • Felix • Annette • Claude • Lorenz • Raphael • Hilda • Seteth • Hanneman • Alois • Catherine • Shamir • Cyril • Yuri |} Trivia In ''Thracia 776, the Recover Staff is not purchasable in both normal and Secret shops alike. This staff may only be obtained by stealing it from an enemy Dancer in Chapter 18, either by means of utilizing Tina's Thief Staff, a competent Thief unit, or capturing her. Gallery File:Recover Staff (TCG).jpg|The Recover Staff, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:sety recover staff.png|Ced casting Recover on Febail in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE6 Recover.png|An enemy Bishop casting Recover on a fellow enemy Sniper in The Binding Blade. File:Recover FE 8.png|Ewan casting Recover on Knoll in The Sacred Stones. File:FE13 Sage (Emmeryn).png|Emmeryn wielding the Recover Staff in Awakening. File:FE14 Recover.jpg|Elise wielding the Recover Staff in Fates.